Unexpected
by windyhurrice
Summary: Final Chapter *up*!!! Please R+R ^_^!! Arigatou!!
1. Unexpected

Win: Hiya minna-san!!! Bah, Fanfiction.net is taking a break just again! Anyway due to the break, I decided to add a little bonus. (This Fic)  
  
Okay, beware, be afraid, be very afraid. In this fic, Kurapika-sama will be female. (Don't ask, just don't ask.) So I'll name him Kurapica then. The pairing? For some reason, it's KurapikaxKuroro. (Don't ask, I dunno why, really, seriously, I dunno why I prefer this pairing to KXL).   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter, Togashi-sensei does. Also, Dew's not here, it's not suitable for him. Why? He's 7!  
  
One more reminder: This happens in modern school days, so if you thought this is in Hunter World, no it's not, sorry ^_^;; And this is my 2nd or my 2nd 1/2 time of the 1st to write a romance fic. So go easy on me! R+R!! Arigatou!  
  
" "=talking  
' ' =thinking  
::: :::= words later are told (You'll get it as you read along)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
UNEXPECTED  
  
Late night. Tomorrow is Valentine's day. This means it's the day of girls making chocolates, presenting their love creation and expressing their feelings to the ones they secretly have a crush on.  
  
Kurapica is busy preparing her chocolate. At the same time she was also thinking. Since how many years did she have the crush on him? It's 2 years now.   
  
"Kuroro-senpai...." she thought of his name as she poured the melted brown liquid into the heart-shaped container.  
  
"He wouldn't notice me. He's always busy......" Kurapica sighed as she put the container inside the fridge.  
  
~**~  
  
The next day, Kurapica got up reasonably early. That was for one main reason. To finish off her creation. As she decorated the center of the heart-shaped chocolate, she muttered something quietly to herself.  
  
"................................."  
  
She hesitated and stared at her master-piece. It had 'To Kuroro-senpai, from Kurapica' all written in white icing. Finally after a few more minutes of staring, she wrapped the chocolate with pink paper and a ribbon tied to it. Placing it in a certain paper bag, she flung her school bag over her shoulder, carried the paper bag in one hand, opened the door and left.  
  
::: .....I'll bring it with me today, if I fail, I'll forget about him completely and search for others instead........ :::  
  
Was the words that echoed in her house, the words she quietly muttered to herself and the words that showed her last chance.  
  
~**~  
  
School. Kuroro was having quite a tough time. Surely, since he's not only clever and handsome-looking, his coldness towards others made him look cool. Which was the main thing that made most of the girls admired and chased him around the school. He's walking rapidly inside the school gates, crowded with girls, each one trying to present their 'Chocolate of Love'.  
  
Kurapica saw this as soon as she walked in the gates. If she wants to give her chocolate to him, she must find a certain time when he is alone. But how? He's NEVER alone. The girls chased him around the school, he hides, they will still seek him out. Then follow and the process starts again.  
  
Sighing, Kurapica went inside the school building trying to be on time for class.  
  
~**~  
  
Lunch time. Now's the chance to find Kuroro-senpai. Kurapica turned to look outside the window and stared at the sky.  
  
"But I don't even know where he could be......and could probably be crowded with other girls.................." Sighing, she had her eyes closed and let her head facing down the grounds. As she opening her eyes, she saw him.  
  
'Kuroro-senpai!' startled to see him, she was thinking to herself. He was sitting on the grass with his back leaning on a tree. He was actually ALONE.  
  
Kurapica hesitated for a moment, snapped back to reality, quickly took out her paper bag, carried it with her and walked rapidly outside her classroom.  
  
'He's alone! It's my chance!' Kurapica was so excited that she ran as fast as she could to the bottom. She glanced around her and he was just a few steps away from her. She walked towards him quietly, holding her bag in her arms. She stopped in front of him and shyly looked at him.  
  
".....Um, Ku-Kuroro-senpai...." she was shaking.  
  
"What is it?" He lifted his face and stared at Kurapica. Kurapica, surprised by the way he actually looked at her, she blushed slightly and had her head focused on the grounds. "Um, senpai.......I....." before she actually handed out her creation to him, a group of girls were already on Kuroro's tail.  
  
"Crap!!" Kuroro ran for his life, leaving Kurapica behind. It was only when Kurapica noticed why Kuroro had to run. A group of girls were chasing at him and they charged pass Kurapica, knocking her onto the floor on their way.  
  
Kurapica, while protecting her chocolate, was lying on the ground with cuts on her knee and arms. Finally, she got up and sat on the ground. She stayed in that position for a while, with her head focused on the ground.  
  
"....................................................." her lips moved quickly and then stood up, limping back to her home class.  
  
::: No chance, just none. It's hopeless, he's got too many admirers. Surely he won't pick someone like me. I'm not as beautiful looking as other girls, not as tall as the others and what's more-my chest is not as standout as the others..... That's right, there's alot of other girls that would suit him just fine. I should just...............................forget about him :::  
  
Tears trickled down her face and sprinkled onto the grass as she quickened her pace.  
  
~**~  
  
Today was a bad day for Kurapica. School was now finished and she is now near to her home. She reached her house and opened the door. Walking inside, she took off her shoes, threw her school bag onto the sofa and stared at her right hand. It was the paper bag that contained her chocolate. Sighing, she took out the chocolate and went over to the bin. Just as she was about to throw it inside, the doorbell rang.  
  
This broke her concentration and she placed the heart-shaped object on the table. "Coming!" She raised her voice. She staggered her way across the room and opened the door, revealing -- she was shocked. Startled, maybe. It was Kuroro-senpai.  
  
"Sen-senpai!" is this just a coincidence? She thought.   
  
"Can I come inside?" Kuroro scratched his head.  
  
"Huh? Uh, oh sure, sure!!" Kurapica opened the door even wider and Kuroro stepped in, taking his shoes off. "Um, senpai, may I ask, what are you here for?" Kurapica asked innocently.  
  
Kuroro did not reply but instead, just looked around the room and went over towards a door. Kurapica then stopped in front of him, "Matte! Do, do you know whose room is this!?"  
  
"Your private bedroom I suppose?" Kuroro looked at Kurapica's face and because of this remark, Kurapica blushed.  
  
"Well, yeah! Then you shouldn't just go into other people's rooms!" Kurapica scolded.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist Kurapica-chan," Kuroro scratched his head again.  
  
"Huh? How did you know what my name is? And, how come you know where my house is? I've never told anyone before and not only you know where I live, you know which room I live in too!?" Kurapica's head was flowing with questions. What's more, she did not ask why Kuroro-senpai called her Kurapika-chan and not -san.  
  
"Slow down, slow down," Kuroro placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but it started 2 years ago. 2 years ago I noticed you had a crush on me."  
  
'.......Am I that that easily to be read?' Kurapica thought madly to herself as she heard this.  
  
"At first, I just thought you were like other girls that follows me. But no, you're different. Yes you are. Why? Because I noticed this myself a year ago. I actually had a crush on you too. Ever since then, well, I tailed you around the school when you're not looking out. I then learned your name from your friends that called you. In afternoons, I followed you home and that's how I know where you live. As for what room you're in-"  
  
"-You followed me home and climbed on a tree to see where my room was!!!???" Kurapica was blushing and a bit angry at the same time. Kuroro, both ashamed and embarrassed, nodded. This made Kurapica a little mad,"You're such a stalker!!"  
  
"Gomen! I didn't mean to! You see, I was trying to get a chance to talk to you but, in school, I never have the time, once I leave the gates in the afternoon, the girls still chased me, which was difficlut to hide from them. When I finally had the time, you're always at home and never come out! I don't know your phone number and it's awkward to talk to you without an excuse..................." Kuroro blushed as he was blurting this out.  
  
Both fell silent. Kuroro was looking out for Kurapica's expression. A voice then came out. "So, what you mean is.....?" Kurapica hid her eyes by lowering her head.  
  
"........Yeah, I.......I Love you.....Kurapica-chan......" Kuroro wrapped his arms around Kurapica's waist and held her towards him.  
  
Kurapica lifted her head and faced Kuroro with tears in her eyes, "Hon-Honto ni?"  
  
"............Hai," Kuroro replied, following with a kiss right in the lips. Kurapica, feeling like she's in heaven, closed her eyes and they stayed in that position for another few seconds. They then parted and a smile was formed on Kurapica's face. Kurapica went over to the table and picked up her chocolate. She handed it to Kuroro and this time, without any shyness, with full confidence and hope, called out, "I love you too senpai! This is for you!"  
  
Kuroro smiled and whispered in her ear, "Not senpai anymore, Kuroro, just Kuroro, Kurapika-chan." He smiled at her and she smiled back, getting the message. "Let's eat it together!" Kuroro smiled and opened the wrapper, which made Kurapica's day.  
  
'I'm not -san, but -chan, I get to call him just by his name.............It's....Great...' she hid these words in her head while she placed a piece of chocolate into his mouth.  
  
This was one day Kurapica would never forget.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Win: Finally, done! Wahh! It's so cute whenever I read it myself! I really wanna draw a picture of this!  
Random Person: Say for yourself....  
Win: Ahem, for people that wonders about the words I've used:  
  
-Senpai=a term used in school. You refer it to students who are in a higher level class than you are in. Sorta like elders.  
-Matte=Wait  
-Honto ni-Really?  
-Hai-Yes  
-san=Miss/Ms/Mr/Mrs  
-Chan= Usually you refer to a girl you know so well (Close friends, Relations, sisters, daughters,younger kids) you sort of call her 'little' Kurapica. Put it in proper English, it's sorta like Kurapicy/Clappy/Kury or something like that.  
  
Eg. Yuna~Yunie/ Christopher~Christy/ Kullia~Killu etc.  
  
Win: I was actually gonna divide this into 2 chapters but I stuck them together in the end. And Hell, I know it's not Valentines' yet, I can't wait that long and since this popped into my head, why wait for the specified time?  
  
And oh, for people who is unsure about Valentines' day, girls had to make their own chocolate (Or buy them, but making it out yourself means it's by you) and give them to the ones they admired or loved. If successful, they can express their feelings and either get rejected or accpeted. That's in Japan though. No worries in US or Eur.  
  
Anyway, what do you think? Please Review! ^_^ 


	2. Unexpected way to Date?

Win: Here's the second chapter (sequels actually) of Unexpected!!! I planned to do one chapter only, but since some people asked for more, I decided to try my best to write as much as I could.   
  
Okay, beware, be afraid, be very afraid. In this fic, Kurapika-sama will be female. (Don't ask, just don't ask.) So I'll name him Kurapica then. The pairing? For some reason, it's KurapikaxKuroro. (Don't ask, I dunno why, really, seriously, I dunno why I prefer this pairing to KXL).   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter, Togashi-sensei does. Also, Dew's not here, it's not suitable for him. Why? He's 7!  
  
One more reminder: This happens in modern school days, so if you thought this is in Hunter World, no it's not, sorry ^_^;; And this is my 2nd or my 2nd 1/2 time of the 1st to write a romance fic. So go easy on me! R+R!! Arigatou!  
  
" "=talking  
' ' =thinking  
::: :::= words later are told (You'll get it as you read along)  
////=Blush or embarassed (I'm sure you'll know)  
||||= Very hard to explain, you know the stripes in an anime cartoon that comes down when you're shocked or feeling cold? (Because of some disgusting reasons?)  
'w' = Killua cat-faced  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected way to date?  
  
Morning. Kurapica had just awakened from her sleep. She give a yawn, stretching her arms and placed her eyes on a photo frame. It was a picture of her dear Kuroro-senpai. She smiled at it and got dressed into her school uniform. It was a week after the day herself and Kuroro confessed their feelings to each other. They are now - a couple.  
  
She hastely prepared herself and gave a last look at the mirror on a wall, smiling, looking good, opened the door and walked outside.  
  
And there he was, waiting at the entrance, reading a book.   
  
The sun was bright, with the lovely sky blue colour surrounding it, not a single cloud in sight, rays from the luminous object where shining on the paths and on Kuroro.  
  
Kurapica stepped forward and greeted her love with the sweetest smile, "Ohayou Senpai!" Kuroro closed his book and glanced over at Kurapica with a-not-so-happy-with-that-comment-look.  
  
"Kura-chan, how many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me senpai, call me Kuroro!??" Kuroro pouted, Kurapica sweatdropped with a not-this-lecture-again-look.  
"But, it's awkward, I just can't get used to it yet! Gimme more time, please!" She bowed hiding her red face.  
Kuroro sighed and patted her head. "Oh well, I guess I was a bit angry on that part....gomen," and give a peck on Kurapica's face. Kurapica of course, blushed.   
  
They walked along together to school, chatting happily away.  
  
'It was really awkward at first'-Kurapica thought.  
  
Why? Well, straight after the day they confessed, the next morning, as Kurapica rushed out the door, she could not believe her eyes. Kuroro was waiting for her!! What does this mean? What does this mean? Kurapica was half sure and half clueless.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Ohayou Kurapica-chan! Did you sleep well last night?" Kuroro flashed at her with a sweet grin.  
"Sen-Senpai! What, What are you doing here!? ////" Kurapica stumbled her words.  
"What am I here for? To collect you!" Kuroro pointed at Kurapica, who blushed.  
  
"But there's no need! I-I always walk to school by myself in the mornings!"  
  
"Yes there is need! I don't like the idea of you by yourself!" there was a tint of red on Kuroro's cheeks.  
  
'Ma-Masaka!!?? This is the right of a girlfriend? To be protected by her boyfriend!!!??? O.O' Kurapica was having strange thoughts in her head.  
"....................-_-;;" Kuroro stared at Kurapica. "Anyway, let's go," and hold Kurapica by the hand, taking her to school.  
"I wonder....." Kurapica eyed her companion.  
"Hn?" Kuroro replied.  
  
"Since you stalked me on my way home in the afternoons, did you do the same in the mornings?"   
"........./////"  
".........I take that as a yes."  
  
{End of Flashback}  
  
Kurapica smiled at the thought it, leaving a very confused expression of Kuroro looking at her.  
  
~**~  
  
Since Kuroro was a freshman in high school, Kurapica was on her last year in before that. They were one year apart. That means their only time together in school were lunch breaks. One long lunch break and a short one. They tend to see each other in the long one. But they never spend the break together. They agreed on it. But Kuroro was too busy............ As in the short break, what does Kurapika do? Talk to her friends, two below her and one in the same year as Kuroro.   
  
"Hiya Kurapica!" Gon waved at her from the door of the class. The whole class where chatting away, each one concentrated on their own conversation, unaware of the presence of the three people.  
  
"Hiya Gon-chan" Kurapica smiled at him and then the other two.  
  
"So how did it go?" Killua cat-faced at her.  
  
"What do you mean how did it go?" Kurapica stared at him. "You know, about you and KURORO~" Killua's eyes got even rounder.  
  
"What? What has she got to do with KURORO!!???" Leorio, in the same year as Kuroro, got mad. Nearly everyone (All girls though) were looking at them. Voices of 'She and Kuroro?' or 'What's up with Kuroro?' or 'Kuroro-Senpai??' or just 'Kuroro?' could be heard. Of course, a sense of a death wish was in the atmosphere.  
  
Gon sensed the bad atmosphere crowding around them and decides to break a leg, "Why of course she's got something to do with the subject 'Law!' 'Cool! Law! Law!' (Kuroro) ^_^;;"  
"Yeah! You'll be a great solicitor, what a great thing you're aiming for! ^w^;;; Law is Cool! 'Cool! Law! Law!' (Kuroro)" Killua joined in, both him and Gon were waving their arms like mad. With that, the dull atmosphere snapped back into a warmth of laughter and everyone carried back into their own business.  
  
"Hah.....arigatou, Gon, Killua-kun," Kurapica relaxed and shot a death glare at Leorio. Of course, she really is angry, red crimson eyes were present.   
Leorio stepped backwards, receiving an uppercut from Kurapica. He went flying across the room, hitting the ceiling and landed at the wall. Unfortunatly, people didn't care what has happened.  
  
Gon stared with wide eyes and Killua was sort of thinking 'He deserves it'. Finally Kurapica answered Killua's question. By whispering of course. "Well, we sort of started to go out with each other, but we haven't done anything like couples would normally do...../////"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Hm........spend at least a lunch break with me.....////"  
  
"He never spent a lunch break with you!?" Killua looked at her widely.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Hey, maybe he's just busy!" Gon tried to cheered Kurapica up.  
  
"No wonder, he's chased by girls around all day, he's also good at getting high grades, he's a member of the junior council, he's good at sport, he's also....." Killua counted his fingers.  
  
"Killua!!" Gon give a little hit on Killua's head. "Ouch! What did you that for!?" Killua rubbed his head (Shouldn't it be the other way around?)  
"Anyway, the weekend's coming soon!! Why don't you plan to go out with him this Saturday?" Gon suggested.  
  
"Like what?" Kurapica had her chin resting on her hands.  
  
"A date," Killua give a cat face.  
  
"A What!?? //////" Kurapica and Gon were blushing.  
  
"A DATE. D-A-T-E. Or have you never heard of one before?" Killua teased her even more.  
  
"But like.....go where??"  
  
"That, my friend is simple!" Leorio recovered from his unconscious. The trio were looking at him.  
  
~**~  
  
Far away from a certain corner, were five girls: Neon, Machi, Shizuku, Pakunoda and Menchi. Neon and Pakunoda were glaring with jealousy at Kurapica.  
  
"Grr.....who does she think she is!?" Neon were tearing strips of paper.  
"Exactly, she really thinks MY Kuroro is all hers!!!" Pakunoda was cracking her knuckles.  
"Hey! When did Kuroro became YOURS!!!???" Neon glared at Pakunoda, and had cat fights.  
  
"Really, break it up you two!" Menchi stared at them.  
"It's stupid to fight for a guy....." Machi commented.  
"Huh? For who?" Shizuku asked innocently. Everyone was -_-;; and with that Neon suddenly had an idea in her head. "Hey, minna!" the five formed a circle.  
  
"Meet me at big lunch beside the gym today, I have a plan......" Neon smirked.  
"Oh, what are you up to now?" Menchi asked and the school break rang, short break was over.  
  
"Come on Menchi! We're late for class!" Pakunoda rushed out of the classroom. "Hey! Matte!" Menchi follwed after her. They were both in the same year, same class as Kuroro.  
  
Machi just stared at them leaving and turned to the remaining two.  
"Heheheheh..............You shall feel my power Kurapica!!" Neon was smiling wickedly to herself.  
"What was that sound? Is short break over yet?" Question marks were floating around Shizuku's head.  
"......................." Machi shrugged and walked back to her seat. The three girls were IN Kurapica's class..................  
  
~**~  
  
On Kuroro's side...............  
  
Kuroro was sitting beside a window in the middle of maths class. In his place, if you look out through the window you see a lovely view. But that's only for Kuroro. Kuroro had his eyes on Kurapica. Actually, his class was on the other side of the building and this so called lovely view, was Kurapica.  
  
Kurapica stood up from her seat, and read out something.   
  
'She's perfect......' Kuroro thought. The light of the sun shining into her class was such a lovely view, especially since it reflected on Kurapica.  
  
"KURORO LUCIFER!!!!!" The teacher yelled at him. 'Crap......' Kuroro thought to himself.  
  
~**~  
  
"See ya Kurapica!!" Gon and the others waved goodbye at Kurapica. "Be careful!"  
  
"Did you forget she has a bodyguard?" Killua elbowed Gon. "Ahh!" Gon rubbed his head. "Don't forget my tips! They're useful!!!!" Leorio yelled.  
  
Kurapica smiled and did a thumb-up at them. They left, leaving Kurapica at the school entrance gate. Usually, Kurapica was the one that waited for Kuroro, but on the very first day after their confession, Kuroro tried to wait there for her, crowded with girls.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
As soon as she walked down beside him, he made his way towards her, with all the girls glaring in her direction. Kuroro gave the sweetish smile to all of the crowd and they all fell onto the ground with satisfiction. Kuroro, holding Kurapica's hand, quickly escaped.  
  
"So how's my little princess today?? ^_^" Kuroro grinned at her, while both are still running.  
"Fine, I'm fine, never thought you're cool in school but hot at the outside," Kurapica looked the other way.  
'Is she mad?' Kuroro thought, then smirked. "Oh.......would you happened to be......"  
"Nani?" Kurapica looked a bit angry.  
"J-E-A-L-O-U-S, Jealous~~???" Kuroro teased her.   
  
".......//////......Who-Who's Jealous??" Kurapica's sense of angryness was taken over by embarassement.  
"Heheheh.......Kura-chan, 'honest is the best policy' ever heard of that?"  
"...s-so?"  
"So....THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!!!!! ^_^"   
"Eh? Wah!!"  
  
The picture was, Kuroro lifted Kurapica's whole body with his arms, Kurapica's face was as red as a tomato, Kuroro grinning along the way. (He actually enjoyed it...||||)   
"Ah! Senpai! Put me down!!!! ////" Kurapica yelled.  
"Iie!" Kuroro stuck his tongue at her. "Not unless you're honest to me, I won't put you down till we're home, and call me 'KURORO!!!" with that, Kuroro actually carried her in that position till to her home.  
  
{End of Flashback}  
  
Kurapica blushed at the thought of it. She remembered the faces that other people said 'Oh look! A hot couple!' or 'Hey, ever heard nowadays it's the fashion for guys to take their girlfriends home like that?' God, ain't I lucky. Really lucky.  
  
Anyway, I hope Leorio's tips would work.  
Leorio's tips for asking a date:  
  
A) In a room where there is no one, step up to him and ask.  
B) Place letters inside his locker.  
C) Ask him on the way home.  
D) Cinemas or Amusement parks are the best places for dates.  
  
Kurapica just thought to herself, 'I'd probably pick C or B.......I haven't ever been to a date at all, never knew what it was like....Ahh.....I'm lacking courage again!!'  
  
"Excuse me, Excuse me?" a voice was heard behind her. Kurapica turned to look around her. It was Neon from her class. To be honest, Kurapica knew all the people from her class, but doesn't talk much to each of them. Well, she has other friends in different years like. She approached Neon, "Hello Neon-san, what's the matter?"  
  
"Ne, Kurapica-chan, Kuroro-senpai asked you to go and meet him inside the gym just now."  
"Really? Arigatou for telling me!" With that Kurapica left for the gym, Neon smirking right behind her.  
"Baka, this is a trap you fool......" Neon glared with a wicked grin.  
  
~**~  
  
"Se-Senpai?" Kurapica was walking around the gym entrance. 'What could he want? We can just go home now, unless he needs help?' with that, Kurapica approached the door and opened it. It was dark inside.  
  
"Kuroro-Senpai?" Kurapica scanned the inside surroundings. As she stepped inside, she tripped onto the ground. Not by accident. But by purpose. Someone or something tripped her. She turned over to see what it was. Four girls were staring at her. She recognised two of them. From her class. It was Shizuku and Machi. The other two looked like Seniors. One of them stepped forward.  
  
"Wh-Who are you??" Kurapica was scared.  
"I'm Pakunoda, oh you looked scared...." She smirked.  
"What are you all doing here? Kuroro-"  
"Oh, he's not here~" Neon appeared from the door.  
"Ne-Neon-san!? But I thought-"  
"No, no. I invited you here, no Kuroro is here!" she waggled her index finger.  
  
"Ah, wha-what do you all want from me??" Kurapica backed a little.  
"Break up with Kuroro-Senpai!" Pakunoda took out a sharp object. A knife.  
  
~**~  
  
"Shimata! She's really going to hate me this time!!!" Kuroro rushed down to the gates. As he was there, Kurapica was nowhere to be found. "..........She really is going to hate me.........|||||" but then a scream was heard.   
  
"That voice!?" Kuroro rushed towards the direction of the scream, finding the gym door was opened, peeked through it. He was shocked. He saw Kurapica was held by Neon on the ground by the arms, Shizuku and Machi holding her by each legs, Pakunoda, one hand covering Kurapica's mouth from calling for help, the other one with the knife. Menchi was actually telling them to stop or they'll get in trouble but they all ignored her.  
  
"What are you all doing!!!????" Kuroro burst through the door. All the attention from the girls were drawn towards him.   
"Pakunoda-san??" Kuroro was shocked that the usual polite Pakunoda to him was like this.   
"Um, Kuroro-san, I-"  
"Enough said!" With that he glared at each of them and they let go of Kurapica. Kuroro went over to Kurapica, lifted her up and left the building.  
  
~**~  
  
".......Senpai?" Kurapica looked above her-the face of Kuroro. They were just back in her house and he placed her on the sofa. He left her there and went over to a press, taking out a first-aid kit. 'He even knows where I put my stuff??' Kurapica thought.  
  
Kuroro went over to her, placed the kit on a table and bowed before her. Kurapica was like O_o;;  
"Gomen!!!!Nasai!!!" He hid his face. It was really red. "It's all my fault!!"  
"No, it's not! I was just day dreaming, I should have kept my guard up!" Kurapica tries to take the blame.  
"No! If I wasn't me for getting detention, I wouldn't be late!"  
"Detention? O.o"  
"......////.....Hai..........."  
  
Kurapica laughed. "Hahahahah!!!!!!!! Sen-senpai, you! Get detention!? I don't believe it!!!" she point at him, laughing like mad.  
"||||......It's true! Because I was looking at-"  
"At what? ^_^"  
"............./////"  
"Well?"  
"...........//////////"  
".............I'm not psychic, you can just tell me like, ok, I won't laugh..." Kurapica comforted him.  
  
"............//////////........at you........." With that, Kuroro had his head down.  
"Eh?////" Kurapica was startled.  
".......//////"  
"....Honto ni?"  
  
Kuroro nodded. He was late because of me? Got detention because of me?  
  
"Matte! Do you mean I was responsible for you getting detention!?" Kurapica had an anime vein on her head.  
".........In fact yes. So we're both responsible?" Kuroro scratched his head.  
"Eh!?"  
  
"Well, I'm responsible for you getting hurt and all, like, look at those cuts!" Kuroro pointed at Kurapica. "Especially the left cheek! Boy, if it leaves a scar, I'm gonna regret this."  
  
"Regret?"  
"Yeah, I've vowed to myself that I will protect you and let no harm come to you!////"  
".......////"  
  
"And as for your responsiblity was making my delay to go home!" Kuroro pouted.  
"Matte! But that sums it up right?"  
"Actually, because of you making me delay, we were late home together."  
"Hey! But I also had to wait! ////"  
  
"I don't care! You're gonna [repay] me somehow!" Kuroro give an evil grin.  
"Re-Repay?" Kurapica tries to back away but unfortuantely, she is already leaning on the sofa.  
Kuroro went towards her, placing his arms around Kurapica. His face 1cm apart from hers.  
  
'Matte, He isn't gonna-' Kurapica suddenly had thoughts. Bad ones. "He's not gonna do *that* is he!?'  
Her eyes layed on his right hand, which was placing it inside his shirt. "Ne, Kura-chan, close your eyes......."  
Kurapica quickly close her eyes, half because Kuroro told her to and half because she doesn't want to know what's going to happen to her.  
'He's must be taking off his shirt! I don't believe this ahhh!!!!//////' Kurapica was thinking madly to herself.  
  
"Surprise!!"   
Kurapica, didn't understand the meaning of the word, opened her eyes. Kuroro was still fully dressed, and so is she. But something's different. Kuroro was holding up two tickets.   
  
"This...this is? '_';;" Kurapica pointed at the tickets.  
"Tickets to the famous amusement park-Wonder Wonderful world!!" Kuroro grinned.  
"Eh?"  
"Yup, coming this Saturday, you're gonna come with me to it, whether you like.it.or.not."   
"........This is how I repay you?"  
"Yup, spend the day with me ^^"  
'So.......it wasn't *that* sort of repay..........'  
Wait.  
'Does that mean I'm really *that* sort of person OO/////'  
  
".........^^;; Ku-Kura-chan?"  
"Ye-Yes? ///" Kurapica snapped back to reality. 'No it's called 'Defense' 'DEFENSE','  
"So, what do you think?"  
"........" a smile formed on Kurapica's lips. "Yes definitly! I was gonna ask you the same!" she give him the sweetest smile. Just like the smile of an angel.  
  
Kuroro returned her smile with a kiss on the lips. She threw her arms around his neck and he did the same to her waist. Their faces parted, Kurapica asking, "So its a date?"  
"Yeah," Kuroro replied.  
  
"Yes, a date."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Win: Yes! This part is finished! I apologise if the characters go way out of their personality. Words That I've used: (not in any order.)  
  
Matte-Wait  
Shimata-Damn/Crap/Sh*t  
Honto ni-Really?  
Hai-Yes  
Iie-No  
Ohayou-Good Morning  
Masaka-Could it be?  
Arigatou-Thanks/Thank you  
Nani-What?  
Baka-Idiot  
  
Win: I'm terribly sorry if this isn't as good as the first one, I actually made this chapter a bit humorous than before. And, I never thought The other trio and the girls would come up. This is much more of a horror fic than a romance I felt. What do you think? (I've never have much experience in writing something romantic, I'm still learning how to write better. I'm glad if you could give me tips ^^;;)  
  
There was too little KuraXKuro here, I felt. So the next chapter, It's definitly going to be (Just try) KuraXKuro the whole way.   
  
Some people asked me why didn't they mind Kura-chan was a girl in this fic. I myself, hated it as well but I was just trying something 'new'. So really, I dunno ^_^;;;!!!! But it wasn't too bad ne?  
  
Join me in the next chapter! Please R+R!! ^_^ 


	3. Unexpected Personalities His Personality

Win: Honto ni Gomen nasai Minna-san!!!! Due to the pressure of school work and exams, I couldn't finish off Unexpected. Therefore, I decided to add 2 short chapters. I'm sure no one wants to read it but I don't want to leave it unfinished. The last chapter/Ch.5 would be about their date. Whereas these 2 chapters are about the feelings of Kura-sama and Kuro-sama towards each other in the first place. (It's about how they started to like each other in the first place).  
  
Also, this is dedicated to Nora D! and to other people that actually reviewed these! Arigatou Minn-san!  
But.  
Sarjhoshino-san: I don't get what you mean!!!! (I think I'm a Tokusitsu type and my second type is Kyouka, meaning I'm individual and naiive.......at the same time). So That means I don't get what you'r trying to say!!! (I'm bad at romance fics. You should see my 'Flower in Midgar'.) But possibly the next fic I plan to do would show what you mean? (See bottom of fic for more details). Other than that, I'm trying to improve. Thanks for reviewing though ^_^  
  
Win: Minna-san, Enjoy!  
  
Okay, beware, be afraid, be very afraid. In this fic, Kurapika-sama will be female. (Don't ask, just don't ask.) So I'll name him Kurapica then. The pairing? For some reason, it's KurapikaxKuroro. (Don't ask, I dunno why, really, seriously, I dunno why I prefer this pairing to KXL).   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter, Togashi-sensei does. Also, Dew's not here, it's not suitable for him. Why? He's 7!  
  
One more reminder: This happens in modern school days, so if you thought this is in Hunter World, no it's not, sorry ^_^;; And this is my 2nd or my 2nd 1/2 time of the 1st to write a romance fic. So go easy on me! R+R!! Arigatou!  
  
" "=talking  
' ' =thinking  
( )=Actions, author's comments.  
::: :::= words later are told (You'll get it as you read along)  
#= Anime vein (You know the vein when you're angry? Well, there's another symbol that looks much better but fanfiction doesn't support it. This is the closest thing.)  
////=Blush or embarassed (I'm sure you'll know)  
||||= Very hard to explain, you know the stripes in an anime cartoon that comes down when you're shocked or feeling cold? (Because of some disgusting reasons?)  
'w' = Killua cat-faced  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Unexpected personalites (His Personality)  
  
Kurapica was sitting at her own desk in her home classroom studying for her english exam. It was still lunch break and it was the day after her 'incident' with the 'girls'. People were chatting away happily and Gon & Killua came in.  
  
"Kurapica!" Called a bright Gon. Killua just waved.  
"Hiya Gon, Hello Killua-kun," Kurapica smiled at them.  
"Hey! ('w') Heard you got into a date with that boyfriend of yours!" Killua cat-faced and whispered.  
"Ahh....////" Kurapica blushed.  
"Congratulations!" Gon whispered and grinned.  
"Hn ^_^" Kurapica replied with a smile.  
  
"Hey, where's Leorio gone to?" Kurapica suddenly noticed the odd number between them.  
"Oh Reolio?" Killua mentioned.  
"It's Leorio Killua!" Gon corrected.  
"Yeah, whatever. Anyway he's saying it's time to get a new love."  
"New love? Who was his first love?" Kurapica asked.  
"........Bah, you don't want to know."  
"Ah.......go on, tell me!"  
"I wanna know too!" Gon joined in.  
'These two are so naive when they come to relationships like this.......' Killua thought.   
  
"But hey, why do you like your senpai in the first place anyway?" He quickly changes the subject and asks Kurapica.  
"Why?" Kurapica questioned.  
"I wanna know too!" Gon completely forgot about who Leorio's first love was and seemed to be more interested in Kurapica's feelings towards Kuroro.  
"Ahh........let's see, it started off in my first day of my first year at school......" Kurapica began.  
  
~*FlashBack*~  
  
Kurapica was walking rapidly and aimlessly through the corridors of the school. She was looking around her with books in her arms.  
  
"What will I do? What will I do? I'm lost! Oh no! Class is gonna start soon!!" Kurapica panicked.  
  
As she turned a corner she bumped into someone. Her books fell everywhere. "Gomen nasai!" she apologised and quickly picked up her books. As she reached for her last book, a foot stepped on it. She looked above her. It was the bully of the school, Ubogin.  
  
Sh*t.  
  
"Well, well look who's here? A newbie hn?" Ubogin give an evil grin. He picked up her book.  
"A, ano, can you give me back my book?" Kurapica asked calmy, but deep inside her heart, she was trembling.  
Ubogin give a wee smirk and ripped her book part.  
"!! What are you doing!?" this angered Kurapica a bit.  
  
"Who needs these? Hey, why don't we spend the time together somewhere else?" Ubogin stepped towards Kurapica and she backed away.  
  
Ths is bad.  
  
'Who's gonna help me? Heeeelllllppppp!!!' Kurapica screamed in her mind.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
The duo looked to their side. It was the prefex of second yrs, same year as Ubogin. Kuroro. "Ubo, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Kuroro's eyes were twitching.  
  
"Ahahaha Danchou! I was playing a joke on this blondie!" Ubo grinned.  
  
'Danchou!? Oh no! If he's the Danchou then!? He's ten times as bad!!???' Kurapica panicked in her thoughts. She was picturing Kuroro as a big bad villan due to Ubo's appearance.  
  
"Isn't that joke a bit too much for her? So much it comes to rip her book!?" Kuroro glared.  
  
Wait, he doesn't sound that bad.  
  
"Ahhahaha...........Gomen......." Ubo scratches his head.  
Kuroro sighed. He then turned to Kurapica. "Are you okay?"  
"H-Hai.....but....." Kurapica doesn't know what to do. She now has no books and doesn't know where to go.  
  
"What class have you now?" Kuroro asked.  
"Huh?" Kurapica stared at him. "Oh.....biology....but I don't know where the biology lab is......" She bowed her head.  
"I'll take you there. Ubo, go to class!" Kuroro ordered.  
"Yes! Yes! Whatever you say Danchou!!" Ubo walked away whistling.  
  
Kuroro and Kurapica where left alone. Kuroro began to walk in the opposite direction and looked back. "You coming?" He glanced over at Kurapica.  
"Ha-hai!" Kurapica rushed beside him.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the lab.  
  
"Here, take this," Kuroro handed his own biology book to her.  
"Huh? But!" Kurapica felt she can't accept this through the trouble she had him in with her.   
"It's ok, I just had biology class there now and I won't have classes until the third day. You can use it until then." He offered.  
"......Arigatou......." Kurapica finally took the book.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"....and then he explained to my teacher what happened. That saved me trouble from the Miss I had," Kurapica finished. "I guess that's when I started to like him.  
  
"Ah! What a good story........but you still didn't explain why you liked him in the first place!!!!" Claws started to sprout from Killua's hands.  
"Killua!" Gon lightly hit Killua on the head.  
"Ow!" Killua rubbed his head.  
  
Suddenly the bell for class rang. Lunch break is over.  
  
Gon got up and smiled at Kurapica, "Hey's it's a great story! Tell us more some other time! Killua let's go!" he dragged Killua by the back of Killua's jumper.   
"Hey! I still don't get it! Let go of me Gon!" Killua yelled and everyone was staring at the pair.  
Killua noticed this and claws started to appear from his hands, "What's with the staring!? Never seen two kids walking down the corridor together!? Wanna fight eh!?"  
This made everyone gone back to their business.  
  
Kurapica laughed at this sight. She mumbled a few words and the teacher came into the class. Everyone rushed back into their seats and Kurapica looked out of the window happily. She could see her Senpai waving at her. She waved back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
:::Killua, I liked Senpai because of lots of reasons. This is one of the main things I've told you and Gon. He's got a nice personality here.:::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Win: Ok! I'm so sorry if this has messed up. Like I told you, this is a short story so it could be a bit boring. Kuroro's story (Chapter 4) Should be more interesting than Kura-sama's.  
  
Words I've used:  
Honto ni-Really  
Gomen nasai-Sorry  
Hai-Yes  
Ano-Excuse me/ Pardon me/ Sorry  
  
Win: Like I explained before, due to the pressure of exams and school work I'm getting, my fics are mostly delayed. But I'm gonna try and finish this one soon. I plan to do a humorous (Possibly KuXKu again? Don't know, Don't know....) fic on HXH. Well see ya in the next chapter. Ja! ^_^ 


	4. Unexpected Personalities Her Personality

Win: Honto ni Gomen nasai Minna-san!!!! Due to the pressure of school work and exams, I couldn't finish off Unexpected. Therefore, I decided to add 2 short chapters. I'm sure no one wants to read it but I don't want to leave it unfinished. The last chapter/Ch.5 would be about their date. Whereas these 2 chapters are about the feelings of Kura-sama and Kuro-sama towards each other in the first place. (It's about how they started to like each other in the first place).  
  
Also, this is dedicated to Nora D! and to other people that actually reviewed these! Arigatou Minn-san!  
But.  
Sarjhoshino-san: I don't get what you mean!!!! (I think I'm a Tokusitsu type and my second type is Kyouka, meaning I'm individual and naiive.......at the same time). So That means I don't get what you'r trying to say!!! (I'm bad at romance fics. You should see my 'Flower in Midgar'.) But possibly the next fic I plan to do would show what you mean? (See bottom of fic for more details). Other than that, I'm trying to improve. Thanks for reviewing though ^_^  
  
Win: Minna-san, Enjoy!  
  
Okay, beware, be afraid, be very afraid. In this fic, Kurapika-sama will be female. (Don't ask, just don't ask.) So I'll name him Kurapica then. The pairing? For some reason, it's KurapikaxKuroro. (Don't ask, I dunno why, really, seriously, I dunno why I prefer this pairing to KXL).   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter, Togashi-sensei does. Also, Dew's not here, it's not suitable for him. Why? He's 7!  
  
One more reminder: This happens in modern school days, so if you thought this is in Hunter World, no it's not, sorry ^_^;; And this is my 2nd or my 2nd 1/2 time of the 1st to write a romance fic. So go easy on me! R+R!! Arigatou!  
  
" "=talking  
' ' =thinking  
( )=Actions, author's comments.  
::: :::= words later are told (You'll get it as you read along)  
#= Anime vein (You know the vein when you're angry? Well, there's another symbol that looks much better but fanfiction doesn't support it. This is the closest thing.)  
////=Blush or embarassed (I'm sure you'll know)  
||||= Very hard to explain, you know the stripes in an anime cartoon that comes down when you're shocked or feeling cold? (Because of some disgusting reasons?)  
'w' = Killua cat-faced  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Unexpected Personalities (Her Personality)  
  
It was Kuroro's third and last year in Junior High school. After this year, he'll continue in the same school, but as a Senior High school student. But what is he doing after that? He has no plans.  
  
  
"Ne, who do you like?"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"As a lover!"  
  
"What?" Kuroro took his eyes off his book and looked above him. He was studying for his chemistry exam and his friends surrounded him. It was around the start of April and Spring's last month. Blossoms trees could be seen and their leaves shed onto the grounds of the school.  
  
"I said, Danchou, Who do you like as a lover?" Phinx asked.  
"Why?" Kuroro just stared at him.  
"Come on Danchou! You gotta like someone around in the school!" Ubo taunted.  
".......Actually I don't have any in mind," Kuroro went back to his study.  
"But Come on Danchou! You always get the best chicks around the place!" Phinx commented.  
"I what?##" Kuroro starts to get irritated.  
"But Danchou, you do get a lot of people that confessed to you no?" Shalnark joned in.  
  
"I do?"  
"Yeah, and he just had to reject them all," Franklin teased.  
"#Listen! They only like me because of my looks and intelligence!" Kuroro was getting really annoyed.   
"Yeah, and your coldness looks cool, making them admire you," Shalnark added.  
"I'm cold?"  
"Yeah," they all nodded. "You may never know Danchou, you act coldly towards all girls," Nobunaga told him.  
"Oh yeah, I guess it's because they interrupt my study all the time."  
  
Sounds of 'ahh' came from the group.  
  
"Matte! There was an exception was there not?" Ubo suddenly commented.  
"Exception?" Everyone looked at him.  
"Hey Danchou, remember the incident where I met this blondie in the corridor and I ripped her book up? What was she called again? Kura-Kura something......."  
  
"You don't mean Kurapica Kurama do you?" Franklin asked.  
"Yeah! That's it! Kurapica!" Ubo yelled. Everyone in the class stared at him with evil looks. It appears Kurapica was quite popular in school, and it appears she did not know that.  
  
"Cute the pika! Pokemon's main star Pikachu! Is Cute! Cute da Pika! (....Kurapika)" Ubo quickly replaced the words and murmers of 'how sad', 'What age is he?', 'At least pick a better pokemon' was heard.  
  
"I like Pikachu! ##You have a problem!!!??" Ubo gave a death glare to everyone in the room and they all ran out the door. The guys were not one bit surprised though. Guess they're used to Ubo's attitude.  
  
"It can't be true! Ubo, You actually like RPG games!!???" Shalnark brightened.  
"Wha!? Hell no! #I don't like that fat yellow rat! #I just made it up ok!? and also, I don't even know what RPG is!!" Ubo attacked Shalnark with these words and Shalnark was shocked.  
  
"Ano......who's she anyway?" Kuroro broke in and everyone sweatdropped.  
"Danchou! #How could you not know her!? She's the prefex of second year classes!!" Nobunaga yelled.  
"She gets first place in exams! Very nice towards the others! Has the sweetist smile in school! That's what I heard the others say," Franklin added.  
"She's the first girl you borrowed that biology book to!" Ubo commented.  
  
"Nani!!??" Everyone was startled since Kuroro would never do such a thing for anyone.  
"Well, it's true!" Ubo stared at them.  
"I only borrowed that to her because you ripped her book up and since you don't take biology as a subject and since I don't need that book till the other day, I could lend it to her! What's more, I'll have to make it up to her because I'm your Danchou!! ///###!!!!" Kuroro shouted in one breath.  
  
"Yeah, right..." Phinx teased.  
"I see....." Franklin joined.  
"How nice of you Danchou!" Shalnark evilly grinned.  
"So that must mean......."Nobunaga started.  
"It means Danchou should thnak me for this!" Ubo finished and grinned.  
  
"Urusai!!!" Kuroro yelled and started to run after Ubo. The guys were having um, a nice time getting beat up.  
  
  
But really, is it true what they have just said? I mean, I don't really know her. Or do I? I had a feeling she liked me since she give me back that biology book. It wasn't that easy to read from her, but I could guess it alright. Why would........I like her?  
  
  
~**~  
  
:::.........pai..............roro............Senpai................Kuroro-senapi?" a voice was heard.  
  
"Eh?" Kuroro slowly opened his eyes. He was asleep in a classroom. Red-orangy light came in from the windows. He looked at the person that called him. It was Kurapica.  
  
"Oh uh, what time is it?////" Kuroro asked, it was very rare for him to fall asleep in the classroom.  
  
"Uh? Oh, it's 5:00 pm already senpai, the junior council meeting ended an hour ago and you and I were meant to be the ones staying late to clean up!" Kurapica commented.  
  
"Oh.......Crap! I've gotta get working-" Kuroro jumped up.  
"No need senpai, I did all the work already," Kurapica smiled. That's the smile Franklin mentioned?  
  
"Huh? But then...."  
"It doesn't matter, I'm sure you're just as busy as I am Senpai, what's more, it's your last year in Junior high school, you've got exams to prepare for right? Then you must be even busy."  
".......Thanks......."  
"Iie, I have lots of time anyway. I was gonna leave now and I thought I should wake you up."  
"Ahh...."  
  
"Ja! Senpai!" Kurapica waved and started to leave.  
"Matte, let me walk along with you!" Kuroro burst out his words.  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, I'm leaving too, so, we can walk together to the school gates?"  
".........well........I don't mind, I'm not in a rush, but I thought you're hurrying Senpai."  
"Me? Nah, I live far away anyway, besides, I would appreciate if you'd refresh my memory about what we've talked about in that meeting today."  
"Ok then."  
  
Kuroro quickly packed his stuff and walked to the door with Kurapica. They walked through the corridors, talking along the way.  
  
".......and then that's the litter problem," Kurapica ended.  
  
".....hmmm...I see..... By the way, what's your na-"  
"-Ne senpai, what do you want to become when you leave school?" Kurapica suddenly asked.  
"-na-nani?" Kuroro was about to ask her name. Even though I know her name, I prefer to get introduction this way.  
  
"I wanna be a teacher! Possibly a maths sensei...." Kurapica looked straight ahead of her with a smile. "But before that, I've got one and half year left in Junior high, then three more years in Senior high school."  
".......Oh.......ne, which Senior high school do you want to go in?" Kuroro questioned.  
Kurapica thought for a moment and then answered, "Well.......I personally love this school, so I want to be in this Senior High school. Second, my parents would like me to be in this school, and I'd be happy to satisfy them by this. (Kurapica has no parents but they left her money in the bank) What about you senpai?"  
  
"...........I guess, I'd be going into this Senior high school," Kuroro replied.  
"Ah. Well, Senpai, we're at the gates!" Kurapica smiled.  
"Huh? oh, yeah....." Kuroro had never thought the smile was so sweet.  
"Ja!" With that, Kurapica left, leaving Kuroro in his thoughts.  
  
  
I want to know more. More of this girl. I want to 'meet' her.  
  
  
Kuroro decides to follow her.  
  
~**~  
  
Right now, Kurapica was walking in the dim streets. Little did she know Kuroro was following her. They passed a park and a sound of crying could be heard. Kurapica sensed this and ran inside the park. A kid was crying by himself in the swings. Kurapica approached him and tries to comfort him.  
  
All this time, Kuroro was watching her every move. How kind and caring!  
  
A woman ran aimlessly into the park, panicking and saw the child and Kurapica. She rushed towards them and hugged the kid tightly. She thanked Kurapica and left. It was Kurapica's turn to leave. Kuroro still followed.  
  
~**~  
  
Street lights came on and Kurapica was approaching a house. Is that where she lives? Why.........the windows are dark. There's no lights on. She opens the door. There's...............no oe to greet her? Does she........live by herself?  
  
Finally, Kuroro realised it was getting late and he should well.........stop stalking.  
  
~**~  
  
The next morning, Kuroro opened his locker in the corridors of the school. He noticed a blue envelope was placed inside his locker. That person has some way of sticking it inside hm? He opened the envelope, revealing a note.  
  
Dear Lucifier-senpai,  
  
Please meet me at the lone blossom tree near the gym at 1:00pm today.  
  
From ---------  
  
"A confession letter again eh?" Phinx appeared.  
"Forget it," Kuroro ripped the note in pieces.  
"Aw~ but Danchou, it's disrespectful if you turn down that meeting after just reading the note!" Shalnark joined.  
"Sure, it's not hard to just see her for a bit hn?" Nobunaga butted in.  
"Easy for you guys to say#," Kuroro was annoyed.  
  
  
To go or not to go?  
  
  
In the end, Kuroro did go.  
  
  
As he reached the blossom tree, he was thinking deeply to himself. How will he reject the confession this time? Maybe I should just say, I'm not interested yet, I've exams in my mind for now. What's more, I'm truly not interested in it yet. Yup, that's how I'll say it.  
  
He saw the figure standing but lying against the tree. He stepped towards the figure. It......can't be............  
  
  
Kurapica?  
  
  
Kurapica stared at Kuroro. She smiled and nodded at him. Kurapica, I know she's interested in me, but.......this time...........my chance!?  
  
"Um,.......I !!!!/////" Kuroro was blushing madly.  
  
"Um, Sorry you had to wait for me!///" a voice appeared behind him.  
  
"Eh?" He turned around. It was young girl, probably from the first year in Junior high school.  
  
"You were waiting for someone?" Kurapica suddenly asked Kuroro.  
"Eh? Ah......hai......" Kuroro just stared blankly at the two.  
  
"Kurapica!!" Gon called from afar, standing beside him was Killua and Leorio.  
  
"Coming Gon!" Kurapica waved at them and then turned to Kuroro. "Sorry to bother you both, I was waiting for them and got bored so I was concentrating on the shedding of blossoms, pretty isn't it? Well, I'm off, see you," Kurapica smiled and left both Kuroro and the young girl standing underneath the tree.  
  
Kuroro finally had some sense back in his mind, blushed and turned to the young girl. It was a mistake! Kurapica wasn't the one to confess! It was this girl!   
  
"..........eheheheh........." Kuroro started to laugh.  
"Sen-senpai?///" the young girl asked for his answer.  
"Ahahahaha!!!" Kuroro laughed even louder and stared up into the sky.  
  
I can't believe it! I'm actually attracted to her! I guess that's when I started to 'like' her.  
  
  
Responsible, kind, caring and a sweet smile for everyone. I want to know more of her. I want to 'meet' her.   
  
  
'Meet her'  
  
  
So, it was my first time to be in love.  
  
  
And now, she's here, right beside me, smiling and talking to me. I know more of her personality then. This must be the one I was waiting for.   
  
  
  
I'm lucky, I won't regret it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Win: Hmmm.........does this seem a little messed up? I know the characters were out of their personality in the first place. That's because I have never thought to actually make sequels of this. If I have to, I would have prepared it in a much better detail. Oh well.  
  
In case everyone is wondering about the setting of times, this chapter was based a year ago. Kuroro here, is in his last year in Junior high school, whereas Kurapika is in the second year of Junior high school all along until the last few sentences of the fic.  
  
Now, Kuroro is meant to be in his first year in senior high school and Kurapika is meant to be in the last year of junior high school in present time.   
  
Also, the popping from third person to first person is difficult to understand right? I actually planned this to be on Kuroro's pov. only but then thought, It's not working out, so I hope you minna-san would get it along the way.  
  
Words I've used:  
  
Matte-Wait  
Hai-Yes  
Ano-Excuse me/ Pardon me/ Sorry  
Urusai-Liar/Shut up  
Iie-no  
Ja-Bye  
  
Win: Like I explained before, due to the pressure of exams and school work I'm getting, my fics are mostly delayed. But I'm gonna try and finish this one soon. I next plan to do a humorous (Possibly KuXKu again? Don't know, Don't know....) fic on HXH. Well see ya in the next chapter. Ja! ^_^ 


	5. Unexpected Surprises First Half

Win: Honto ni Gomen nasai Minna-san!!!! Due to the pressure of school work and exams, I couldn't finish off Unexpected. (I had a whole week of exams starting from the 11th!!) But! today's after or is Nov 15th right? (Harry Potter movie!!) Anyway, as I promised, the 5th chapter of 'Unexpected'!!   
  
Also, this is dedicated to Nora D! and to other people that actually reviewed these! Arigatou Minna-san!  
  
I also apologise for insulting Pikachu(I may or may haven't mentioned, I don't detest Pikachu, I adore him, but that's the closest name I could think of similar to Kurapi-kun ne?)   
Also, I'm sorry for insulting Ubogin-san, Ubogin fans (I'm getting a feeling I'm spelling the name wrong ||||;;)   
Also Neon-sama fans, I'm so sorry for having her do such a part!! Honto ni gomen!*Runs for a safer place*  
  
To Miyuki-san: Yup, I do have MSN ^_^  
To Nora D-san: Thanks for so many reviews!!! ^^  
To PrincessFlorea-san: Sorry for insulting Neon-sama, unless you're a neon-sama fan that means!!!|||| *Backs away* Gomen! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean it! I couldn't think of anyone that is cruel-I mean, that is good at that part.*Junk were thrown towards Win by Neon fans* Whaaa!!! Anyway thanks for reviewing-Wha!!*runs*  
And To Minna-san that reviewed: Thank you all so much!  
  
Win: Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Okay, beware, be afraid, be very afraid. In this fic, Kurapika-sama will be female. (Don't ask, just don't ask.) So I'll name him Kurapica then. The pairing? For some reason, it's KurapikaxKuroro. (Don't ask, I dunno why, really, seriously, I dunno why I prefer this pairing to KXL).   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter, Togashi-sensei does. Also, Dew's not here, it's not suitable for him. Why? He's 7!  
  
One more reminder: This happens in modern school days, so if you thought this is in Hunter World, no it's not, sorry ^_^;; And this is my 2nd or my 2nd 1/2 time of the 1st to write a romance fic. So go easy on me! R+R!! Arigatou!  
  
" "=talking  
' ' =thinking  
( )=Actions, author's comments.  
::: :::= words later are told (You'll get it as you read along)  
#= Anime vein (You know the vein when you're angry? Well, there's another symbol that looks much better but fanfiction doesn't support it. This is the closest thing.)  
////=Blush or embarassed (I'm sure you'll know)  
||||= Very hard to explain, you know the stripes in an anime cartoon that comes down when you're shocked or feeling cold? (Because of some disgusting reasons?)  
'w' = Killua cat-faced  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Unexpected surprises (First Half)  
  
Today was our first date. I couldn't wait. When I ran out the door, he was already waiting for me (Just like school days) reading a book. He looks very casual today! A dark green jacket covered his black T-shirt and he wore navy jeans. Of course, he still has a bandage covering his forehead and the hair wasn't gelled back. He closed the book as if knowing I got out and scanned me. He looked a little depressed but then smiled at me. I smiled back. I think I got the messege.  
  
"Ano....Senpai this is my first date so I dunno what to wear.......um, uh....////" I looked at myself.  
  
"It looks nice on you, but not really essential for going on rides," He said. "But there's no need to change."  
  
"Really!?" I asked. I'm so clueless. What's more, I usually wear trousers, the only dress I wear are the uniform one. And, I'm not used to wear something short. It'll have to do....anyway feeling with a bit of joy, I asked, "Ne, did you have a good sleep Senpai?"  
He nodded. And then he said we better go to the train station.  
  
Along the way I feel weird presences. I guess Senpai must have realized it too. He was moving his head and eyes to get some views. He then saw I was looking at him. I quickly turned the other way.  
  
"Something wrong Kura-chan?" He suddenly questioned.   
"I-Iie, nothing's wrong," I faked a smile.  
  
It must be my imaginationation. Oh well.  
  
~**~  
  
Today was my first date with Kura-chan. I was so excited I got up way early in the morning and now here I am, waiting patiently by the door of her house. I was getting bored. Lucky I brought my book. Reading is good. It wasn't until a few more minutes, the door of Kura-chan's house had opened.   
  
She was there dressed nicely, she wore a very light violet cardigan, covering her dark marron T-shirt, and she wore a dressed! But it's not a mini-skirt though.....it was a really long navy jean skirt with golden flowery designs on it, which the length is down halfway between the ankle and the knee. How I wished for seeing her wear a short mini-skirt. Oh well, there's always other chances.  
  
"Ano....Senpai this is my first date so I dunno what to wear.......um, uh....////" She suddenly said.  
  
She must have realized what I was thinking. I quickly replied, "It looks nice on you, but not really essential for going on rides," I paused. "But there's no need to change."  
  
"Really!?" she looked relieved. Slightly gaining back her joy, she looked me and then asked,"Ne, did you have a good sleep Senpai?"  
  
I replied with a nod. Then I told her we better make a move to the train station.  
  
Along the way, I'm feeling several presences. I hope they're not who I think they are. They will ruin the date. If they do, I'll kill them. I scanned the surroundings around us. It was then I noticed Kura-chan was looking at me and then she rapidly looked the other way, thinking deeply.  
  
I then asked her, "Something wrong Kura-chan?"  
"I-Iie, nothing's wrong," she used a smile to cover her worries.  
  
She then continued to think more. I guess...it'll take a while before I will know what's inside that head of hers. She's that kind of person, keeping secrets all to herself. But that's why I like her, and I will swear I'll know what she'll be thinking someday!  
  
We then continued our journey. Those presences there ago, I really hope they're not who I think they are.  
  
~**~   
  
"So close!" Ubogin cried.  
"Danchou was about to find us!" said Nobunaga.  
"Hey, did you get it on the video recorder Shalnark?" Phinx asked.  
"Yup, certainly did!" Shalnark smiled.  
  
So, those presences ago were Kuroro's gang of friends. They were all hiding behind the walls of the houses in the neighbourhood.  
  
"You shouldn't really do this, Danchou will get angry at us," Franklin commented.  
"What's more, I have no interest in following Danchou's dates," Feitan mentioned.  
"Come on people! Don't be such a spoil sport!" Phinx stared at them.  
"Our mission is to video tape the whole process of Danchou's date without him noticing it!" Nobunaga reminded.  
"So we are the Video Recording Group?" Shalnark brightened.  
"Yeah!" with that, they followed their Danchou's date without getting noticed.  
  
~**~  
  
"Whoa, Kurapica looks quite happy today!" Gon mentioned.  
"Not to mention the fact it was her favourite Kuroro, who wouldn't!?" Killua mentioned.  
  
And this was another team of presences, Kurapica's friends. They were hiding in the nearby bushes where they can hear the couple's conversation clearly.  
  
"Remember boys, our mission is to make sure everything goes well for our Kura-chan!" Leorio ordered.  
"# Who made you the leader!?" Killua got irritated, cat claws appeared from his fingers and scratched painfully at Leorio's face.  
"O_O" was Gon's expression.  
"ITAI!!!" Leorio rubbed his face.  
"I was the one that came up with this! # I'm the leader!" Killua announced.  
"Whatever! If that Kuroro is doing anything that makes my first lov- I mean our friend sad! I will murder him!" Leorio's face suddenly turned back to normal....but still has a few scratches on it.   
Killua was still annoyed and scratched even more.  
  
I guess that's the Preventing danger group.  
  
~**~  
  
"Grr......so the rumour of their date was true!? Kuroro Senpai~~" Neon cried.  
"I wonder where they're going?" Menchi mentioned.  
"My sixth sense tells me, I feel they're either going to a cinema or a funfair," Machi spoke.  
"Kuroro-senpai looks quite happy......" Pakunoda stared.  
"What are we here for again?" Shizuku asked.  
  
And this was the last presence of both Kurapica and Kuroro sensed. They were hiding behind a red car, that happened to park there.  
  
"To cause trouble and separate them or something like Neon said," Pakunoda replied, not believing Shizuku's memory was that short.  
"Wha-!? But I'm sure you're all in for it right!?" Neon asked.  
"No," Machi spoke.  
"Not really," Pakunoda said cooly.  
"I'm here to watch the date, not cause disaster," Menchi replied.  
"I was dragged along," Shizuku mentioned.  
".......Fi-fine! I'll think of something my own!" Neon pouted.  
  
And that was the Causing destruction group. Or only one of the members that wants to cause trouble.  
  
~**~  
  
"You wait here, I'll go get the tickets Kura-chan," Kuroro told his loved one. They were at the entrance of the 'Wonder Wonderful World', an amusement park. Laughter and screaming could be heard from the inside to the gates.   
  
Kurapica obeyed Kuroro's orders and went to a nearby tree and stood there. The sun was shining brightly and this told her she will have a good day. As she leaned against the tree, a voice appeared above her.  
  
"Oh~so Kuroro-kun's date was you hm?" the voice came from the top of the trees.  
  
Kurapica quickly looked above her. It was a guy about her senpai's age, red hair and with weird shape tattoos on the either side of his face. Kurapica jerked at the sight of him and he swiftly jumped off the tree and landed safely.  
  
".....H-Hai.....ano you are?" Kurapica stammered.  
"Oh~you haven't heard of me? I'm Hisoka~a friend of your darling~" the clown-like person introduced himself.  
"Oh...."  
"And you~are?"  
"Huh? Oh! I'm uh, I'm Kurapica."  
"Ah, I see-"  
"-Kura-chan~!" Kuroro was back with his tickets and waving madly at their direction until he saw what he didn't want to see. "Hisoka??"  
  
"Ah, ^___^ Kuro-kun~" Hisoka said with a rather unbearable high-pitched voice.  
"||||;;" Kurapica thought the sound was awful.  
"WHA-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-what are you doing here!?" Kuroro pointed at Hisoka. He did not like this one bit.  
"Oh~ how harsh Kuro-kun~" Hisoka smirked and covered his lips with his favourite playing card.  
"Don't call me that!!!/////" Kuroro flushed and so did Kurapica.  
  
"....sigh.....ne Kura-chan~" this time, Hisoka's attention turned to Kurapica.  
"Ah! Hai?" Kurapica replied with an unnoticable sense of fear in her voice.  
"Let me tell you something you'd like to hear~"  
"What, what is it?" She asked uncertainly. Kuroro was getting angry and Hisoka must have noticed this, he decides to give it a little push.  
  
"Well~my very first date was with Kuro-kun~" He smirked.  
"Eh O_O??? /////" Kurapica was shocked.  
"## HISOKA!!!!!!!///" Kuroro went in fury rage.  
"Oh, I think I over did that~ I better leave, see you too later~^____^ " Hisoka then leaves.  
  
Silence filled the area between the couple. They were both in deep embarrasement until Kuroro tries to break the silence.  
  
"Ku-Kura-chan! It wasn't true! Hisoka's...he's just joking around! He wasn't my first date! You were!! /////" Kuroro tries hardly to explain. "Really Kura-chan, don't believe him! I-"  
"I do! I do believe you! it's ok! Kuroro!////" Kurapica tries to calm her boyfriend down.  
"Don't Be-eh? What did you just call me Kura-chan?" Kuroro thought he heard something that made him his day.  
"Huh? oh......um....Senpai? ^_^;;" Kurapica tries to cover what she have just said. Either she's just too shy or she doesn't want to admit she said it.  
"Oh....."Kuroro frowned.  
  
"Ano, senpai......"  
"Hn?"  
"Whoever reaches the main square in the amusement park has to do something the winner wishes for!!!" with that, Kurapica snatched her ticket off Kuroro's hands, took the first step and ran inside the amusement park.  
"H-Hey!" Kuroro finally realised he mustn't lose so he ran after Kurapica.  
  
~**~  
  
+Preventing Danger group+  
  
"# Grr......that Hisoka's gonna pay!!" Leorio growled.  
"Calm down!" Killua punched Leorio's face.  
"Itai!" Leorio rubbed his face.  
"Ano.....who's that Hisoka?" Gon asked innocently.  
"Wha!? You dunno him? He's rumoured to be 'The Date Disaster'. Well, most people said he ruins couples' dates and all!" Killua answered.  
"Oh."  
"Anyway, we better look out for the sight of him, I don't think that B*stard would ever leave them alone!" Killua ordered and the trio followed the couple.  
  
~**~  
  
+Video Recording Group+  
  
"That Hisoka's just gotta ruin the show eh!?" Shalnark have just stopped his video recording.  
"Well, he's gonna recieve a black from us in no time!" Ubogin cracked his knuckles.  
"But you know, is Hisoka really Danchou's first date?" Phinx asked and everyone stared at him.  
"You know, you're making me curious," Franklin replied.  
  
And they decided to find out as well as video recording.  
  
~**~  
  
+Causing Disaster group+  
  
"Mwahahaha! Well done Hisoka!" Neon patted Hisoka's back.  
"Whatever, as long as you promised Machi will go out with me~" Hisoka reminded her.  
"||||| Don't worry leave that to me!" Neon smiled.  
  
A few distances away, the rest of the girls were talking to each other.  
"Hey, since when did Neon and Hisoka became so friendly?" Menchi looked at Machi.  
"What are you looking at me for!?" Machi stared back.  
"She must have really thought this over ||||" Pakunoda mentioned.  
"Who's Hisoka?" Shizuku asked once again.  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
~**~  
  
"I won!!!" Kuroro was panting heavily and the same with Kurapica. The couple were in the centre square of the amusement park. People were chatting away happily and laughing, some were eating ice-cream, others wer planning where to go next. And in the middle of the square was a fountain.  
  
The couple finally regain their breaths and Kurapica groaned, "Kuso!!! I got a head start! How did you win!?"  
"Hahahaha!!" Kuroro laughed and waved his index finger, "That is what happens to people that cheated, and you know what this means right?"  
"W-What?"  
"You're gonna do one thing I wish for! Whatever it is now I have no idea but I'll think of it as I go along ^_^"  
".......Sly T_T" Kurapica pouted.  
"Come on!" Kuroro flashed a smile and took her hand. He lead her to a particular destination in the amusement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Win: Yes! the first half is done! Gomen minna-san! Although I did say the whole story will end in this chapter, I realised I wrote more than I've thought of it! (Isn't sure could the story end in th next chapter either)  
  
Words I've used:  
-Itai-Ouch  
-Gomen nasai-Sorry  
-Matte-wait  
-Ano-Hey  
-Hai-Yes  
-Iie-No  
  
I think that's about it.  
  
I understand the confusion of first and third persons here. The first bit was Kurapika's pov, second was Kuroro's pov and the third was a third person' pov.  
  
See you in the next chapter! I love roller coasters......... 


	6. Unexpected Surprises Second halfFinal

Win: Honto ni Gomen nasai Minna-san!!!! Due to the pressure of school work and exams, I couldn't finish off Unexpected. Anyway, as I promised, the 6th chapter of 'Unexpected'!!   
  
Also, this is dedicated to Nora D! and to other people that actually reviewed these! Arigatou Minna-san!  
  
To Miyuki-san: Yup, I do have MSN ^_^  
  
Win: Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Okay, beware, be afraid, be very afraid. In this fic, Kurapika-sama will be female. (Don't ask, just don't ask.) So I'll name him Kurapica then. The pairing? For some reason, it's KurapikaxKuroro. (Don't ask, I dunno why, really, seriously, I dunno why I prefer this pairing to KXL).   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter, Togashi-sensei does. Also, Dew's not here, it's not suitable for him. Why? He's 7!  
  
One more reminder: This happens in modern school days, so if you thought this is in Hunter World, no it's not, sorry ^_^;; And this is my 2nd or my 2nd 1/2 time of the 1st to write a romance fic. So go easy on me! R+R!! Arigatou!  
  
" "=talking  
' ' =thinking  
( )=Actions, author's comments.  
::: :::= words later are told (You'll get it as you read along)  
#= Anime vein (You know the vein when you're angry? Well, there's another symbol that looks much better but fanfiction doesn't support it. This is the closest thing.)  
////=Blush or embarassed (I'm sure you'll know)  
||||= Very hard to explain, you know the stripes in an anime cartoon that comes down when you're shocked or feeling cold? (Because of some disgusting reasons?)  
'w' = Killua cat-faced  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Unexpected surprises (Second Half)  
  
It was around 6:45pm. The skies were getting dark and Kurapica and Kuroro were sitting in a restaurant of the amusement park. Their day today was awful. How should we start this?  
  
{Flashback: Alone in a ride.}  
  
"Let's ride this thing!" Kuroro pointed at a particular direction above him. Ok, so it's above the trees that surround them.......higher....higher.......much higher.......ok, to about the height of a fourth floor of a certain building. It was a giant roller coaster.  
"O.O We....We gotta ride this thing!?" Kurapica yelled.  
"Of course! What do you think we're here for? Unless......."  
"-_-;;.........unless what?"  
"You're scared!! ^_^"  
"Nani!!?? O_O I, Kurapica am not afraid of such a roller coaster!!" with that, she fumed off to the queue.......which was what Kuroro's plan has hoped to come true.  
  
They queued then. And as they got nearer to the rides, someone they didn't want to see appeared.  
  
"Kuro~kun ^____^," Hisoka appeared behind Kuroro.  
"!!!!!!! You again!?" Kuroro was irritated.  
"Harsh~ Kuro-Kun, Harsh~~"  
"|||||........." Kurapica stared at both guys. And it was then that happened.  
  
Hisoka give Kurapica a little push and actually got into the frontline, the supervisor suddenly let her through to the rides and the people behind her pushed her into the seats.  
  
"Matte!" She screamed.  
"No time Miss! Get on!" The supervisor made her got on and tied the safety belt around her.  
"I said wait!! Ku-Kuroro!!!" her voice was trembling in a loud pitched voice and one of her arms were trying to reach the bars that hold the queue back.  
  
"Wha, What did you just called me?" Kuroro was once again off to his joyland.  
"Q_Q Sen-SENPAI!!!" Kurapica yelled.  
"Oh............eh? Uh, KURAPICA!!" It was then Kuroro noticed the ride had already set off.  
  
"O_O WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! DASUDEKE KUDASAI!!!!!" Kurapica screamed while pleading for help.  
  
{End of Flash Back}  
  
Kurapica shivered at the thought. Kuroro, of course, noticed this. Both were still silent and it was Kuroro's turn to tell his story.  
  
{Flashback: Ghost?}  
  
"Let's go in here!" Kurapica pointed at 'A Trip in the graveyard'. It was a small, bungalow-type building that consists of horrorful decorations, nice for halloween. It seems Kurapica wants revenge from her Senpai.  
  
"||||Ano, Kura-chan why don't we just go somewhere else?" Kuroro covered his fear with a smile.  
"No! I wanna go in here!!!" with that, she dragged Kuroro inside the building.  
  
~**~  
  
And while they're inside the building, following behind them where those three groups. Somehow, they got together.  
  
"This is exciting!" Gon grinned while scanning his surroundings in the interior side.  
"What are you doing here?" Ubo asked.  
"Don't mind us, what ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Leorio roared at them but got hit by Killua.  
"Kuso! Quiet it down already!!" Killua whispered and Kurapica and Kuroro (Which happened to be quite close to them) looked for the owners of the voices. It appears they thought it was their imagination and decides to continue on.  
"Baka Oji-san!" Killua cursed and then turned to the video recording group, "We're trying to prevent anything that destroys their date. So far it's just that Hisoka that's getting in the way!"  
"We're trying to video record this, so someday if they get married we can do a 'Toast to the Bride and Groom'!" Shalnark smirked while still video recording.  
"Yeah, and Hisoka's getting in the way!" Nobunaga growled.  
"That means we're partners?" Gon smiled innocently.  
"Well....." Ubo looked at the other guys and they all nodded. "I guess so."  
  
"And what about you ladies?" Leorio flashed his 'handsome' smile at the girls.  
  
Everyone got a cold chill down their spines and Leorio took this offensively. "What!? What are you guys trying to tell me!!!???"  
"Go to sleep," Phinx knocked out Leorio with one of the graveyard slabs inside the building, which was supposed to be used for decoration purposes.  
  
"Well?" Nobunaga asked the girls.  
"We're here to destroy their date!" Neon said proudly.  
"Uh-uh, correct that, just her and Hisoka, not us," Menchi told them.  
"WHAT!?" Neon was shocked.  
"You heard us," Pakunoda renounced.  
"WHAT!?"  
"We're just here to see what their date would come out," Machi ignored Neon's complain.  
"WHAT!!!??"  
"I dunno what we're here for........" Shizuku told them with no emotion.  
  
"................" everyone stared plainly at her.  
"But if you have to choose, which will it be?" Gon asked them politely.  
"Help," the girls chorused except for Neon.  
"Well?" Franklin stared at Neon.  
"Grr.......no!" with that, she charged towards the couple.  
"Sh*t!!" they cried and followed her to prevent her from doing any damage to the couple.  
  
"Mou! I will kill you Kurapica!!" Neon headed for them but was stopped by a hand. She tried to shift it away, but it won't leave her. Angriness boiling in her temple, she turned around deciding to give the owner of the hand a thump in the face and then she froze. A really horrible looking ghost (Fake ones of the amusements of course) appeared in front of her. Feeling afraid, chilled out and worried, she ran straight away from the ghost and shot like a rocket towards the couple.  
  
~**~  
  
"Senpai.........." Kurapica suddenly mentioned.  
"Nan-nani ^_^?" Kuroro grinned at her.  
"Senpai, please stop hiding behind me, you should be the one leading the front!"  
"But Kura-chan! It was your idea to come here in the first place!" Kuroro whined.  
  
The scene was, a trembling Kuroro was holding tightly at the back of a frustrated Kurapica's light violet cardigan. He was behind her and she was in the front. As if she's trying to protect him from the ghosts or something they suddenly heard a scream coming towards from their backs.   
  
They turned around but the person had just passed them so they didn't get to see that person's face.  
"I never knew.........." Kurapica stared at that runner's direction.  
"Someone would be so scared than I am," Kuroro stared after Kurapica.  
  
"~Leaving already~?" voices appeared behind the duo. They turned around revealing--  
A Frankenstin  
A werewolf  
A Cat&Dog Monster  
Two headed humanoid ghost thingy  
3 witches with horrible death glares  
2 zombies  
  
The couple frozed. Their first reaction.......," AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both ran as fast as the wind and straight out of the horror building.  
  
  
A Frankenstin--Franklin  
A werewolf--Ubogin  
A Cat&Dog Monster--Killua and Gon  
Two headed humanoid ghost thingy--Nobunaga and a fainted Leorio  
3 witches with horrible death glares--Menchi, Machi and Pakunoda  
2 zombies--Phinx and Feitan  
  
The whole group laughed at them while Shalnark was video recording and Shizuku just clapped her hands.  
  
{End of Flashback}  
  
Kuroro had never been so embarrassed in front of his lover in his whole life. Although those ghosts back there looked familiar...........and Hisoka, what is he doing here?  
  
"Ne, Senpai......." Kuroro's concentration was broken by the sound of his lover.  
  
"Nani?" He asked.  
"Ano, Senpai, can we go to 'The Wonder Wheel' now?" Kurapica asked innocently.  
"Why of course Kura-chan!" Kuroro was glad that Kurapica broke the silence between them and they set off.  
  
~**~  
  
(Note: 'The Wonder Wheel'--I actually forgot the right name for this structure. It's the observation Wheel or something. You guys know I mean? You know, the big gigantic wheel that goes reaallllyyy slow in a carnival? And it's a really tall structure? Yeah, I've been trying to find out the name for this structure so I delayed my fic ^^;;)  
  
~**~  
  
"Where are they heading for?" Gon looked at everyone for a reply.  
"No idea," Killua told him.  
"They wouldn't be going there now?" Shalnark muttered.  
"Where?" Nobunaga asked.  
"To 'The Wonder Wheel!'" Menchi mentioned.  
"Why?" Franklin looked at her.  
"It says here......." Machi takes out a flier.   
  
Pakunoda then reads it out for everybody, "[Ever wanted you and your dearest person to have an eternal love relationship? Well let's go and sit inside 'The Wonder Wheel!' If you kissed your love when the clock strucks 7:00pm inside, the unbreakable bond will be granted upon you both! ---- Wonder Wonderful World!]................SO you're saying they have this planned all along!?"  
  
"Mwhahahaha!!!!!!" Phinx suddenly laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Shizuku stared at him plainly.  
"I never knew Danchou would be soooooooo romantic!"   
"Come to think of it, why are you carrying that flier Machi?" Paku looked at her.  
"Uh.......I just wanted to! That's all!"  
"Oh no! Look!" Gon suddenly yelled.  
"What's up?" Everyone drew their attention towards him.  
  
"Hisoka and Neon!"  
  
~**~  
  
"Oh, I forgot something, wait for me here Kura-chan," Kuroro suddenly stopped and left Kurapica near the queue for the Wheel.  
  
'What is he up to?' Kurapica thought. She looked at her watch. It was 6:50 pm now. Only ten more minutes to go! Please, Senpai, hurry up! I want to............  
  
  
"Oi!" a female voice appeared behind her. She turned around and it was the pink haired girl that attempted to hurt her the other day. Neon Nostrad!  
  
"Oh...uh, hi....." Kurapica forced herself to smile at her.  
  
"Where's your precious Senpai gone to?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, He....he said he'll be back in a sec....."  
  
"Hmph, really......." Neon gave her a death glare.  
  
What is she gonna do? She.......wouldn't want to hurt me now........Kuroro! Where are you!?  
  
  
  
"Kura~chan!"   
  
'Senpai!?' Kurapica heard a familiar voice........although it sounded different... she happily turned around.........Hisoka!?  
  
"Ne Kura~chan~ where's Kuro-kun?" He smirked at the blonde.  
"Uh........."  
"Took you long enough!" Neon glared at him.  
"Hai, hai~" unexpecting this would happen, Hisoka took Kurapica by the hand and dragged her into the queue.  
  
"@_@ Hisoka!! What are you doing!? Let go of me!!" Kurapica attempts to break free from Hisoka's grasp but he was too strong for her. Soon, they were far away from their original spot.  
  
  
"Kura-chan~..........eh? Kura-chan?" Kuroro finally reappeared again in the same spot. He then saw Neon, and remembered her. She tried to hurt my Kura-chan once.... ".......Aren't you?"  
  
For some reason, Neon started to cry. And cry. And cry. An audience starts to form around them. Kuroro was starting to hear 'What's happening?' 'Did that guy make the girl cry?' 'He's mean, I hope he meets death soon'. These really irritated him. And it was then Neon flung herself at him.  
  
"Gomen! Nasai! Kuroro Senpai! You see, I saw Hisoka dragging Kura-chan away to the 'Wheel'!" Neon sobbed.  
"Nan-!? Nani!?" Kuroro shrieked when he heard his Kura-chan was taken by the mental joker. (No offense Hisoka fans ^^;;)  
  
"They're over there! Look!" Neon pointed at a Kurapica still being dragged by Hisoka.  
"########### LET GO OF HER HISOKA!!!!" Kuroro rushed towards the queue.  
"Let me follow you!" Neon ran along side with him while smirking.  
  
~**~  
  
"Look! They're running as well!" Gon informed the others.  
"The only way to help them is to stop the 'Wheel' and we gotta take care of that Neon!" Ubo ordered.  
"Hey, you're usually not that clever!" Nobunaga teasted him.  
"Look, my brain is always clever during desperate times!"  
"Hisoka that bastard!" Machi yelled and dashed towards the queue line.  
"So she does like that mental clown after all?" Menchi and the others stared at her.  
  
"Anyway, we gotta split up! Myself, Gon, Ubogin, Nobunaga, Franklin, Pakunoda, are going to drag Neon out of the way! Shalnark, Phinx, Feitan, Menchi, Shizuku, you all go and stop the machine!" Killua ordered. "Oh yeah, and take Oji-san with you."  
  
"Why did you decide this!?" Feitan wasn't satisfied.  
"No time to explain! We gotta do it!"  
  
~**~  
  
"Stop this Maniac! Onegai!!" Kurapica was screaming and it was her and Hisoka's turn to get in the circle machine. Hisoka just smiled at the clueless and curious supervisors.  
  
Hisoka pushed Kurapica inside and the door was closed. She ran towards the window and searches for Kuroro on the carnival grounds. She found him. He went inside the cart of the 'Wheel' with............someone....... and was a few carts below her and Hisoka's cart.  
  
"Senpai!!" She screamed.  
"It's no use shouting, Kura~chan~ ^_____^" Hisoka grinned at her.  
"|||||......." Kurapica turned her head 90 degress to the right and Hisoka proceeded towards her.  
"It's nearly 7:00 pm, ne?" He smirked.  
  
~**~  
  
"Kura-chan!!" Kuroro looked above him. He was stuck with Neon in a few carts away from Kurapica.  
"Ne~Kuroro~Senpai~" Neon flung herself on him.  
"Ne-NEon!?" Kuroro stared at him, shocked face.  
"It's nearly 7:00pm~" Neon then closes her eyes and attempts to kiss Kuroro.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you two doing!?" a voice appeared from their door.  
Neon opens her eyes and stares at..........MAchi!? How the hell did she!?  
"We stopped the Machine," Shalnark grins at Kuroro and Killua was there too, he looked over behind him. The rest of the gang were standing beside the supervisors, which were lying on the ground unconscious.   
"Hmph! Nothing stops me and my Senpai from kissing!!" With that, a furious Neon starts to proceed against Kuroro.  
  
  
  
"Ewan."  
  
"Ewan?" Everyone chorused.  
  
~**~  
  
"Stop!! Go away!! Senpai!!!" Kurapica screamed. She tried to avoid Hisoka's grasp but the room inside the cart was too little to hide from him. Hisoka swiftly grabbed Kurapica by the waist and turned her over, face to face.  
  
"Ne~ Kura-chan, this will be over in a minute~" He grinned.  
"Iie!!!! Ku-KURORO!!!" She screamed and pulled Hisoka's hair, hoping to injure the clown and break away from him.  
  
By pulling Hisoka's hair, Kurapica then realised she completely pulled off his face.   
"WWWAAAHHHHHH!!!" She screamed, she never knew her force was so great to pull a mask off. Mask?  
  
"Hahaha~You're really funny Kura-chan ^_^" It was Kuroro!  
"Ku-KURORO!? O_O" she started to calm down a bit and.......  
  
  
  
  
  
:::chu:::  
  
"/////!!!" Kurapica was silenced by Kuroro's kiss. And the background, they can hear one of the clock towers in the amusement striking 7:00pm.  
  
Kuroro then broke away from a red-faced Kurapica.   
  
"Ku.......Kuroro?" Kurapica then stares at him. Some red colours of embarrassment could still be seen on her cheeks. "What's going on in here!?"  
  
"Well, it's like this................" Kuroro begins to explain himself.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Kuroro left Kurapica near the queue line and goes to a tree which was around the corner.  
  
"Come on out!!" He yelled.  
  
Hisoka then jumps down from the tree and landed safetly on the grounds. "Hi~Kuro~Kun~^______^"  
  
"||||| Why are you doing this to us? Why are you here anyway!?"  
"Harsh~~"  
"#!"  
"Ok, Ok, I'm here to do a deal with Neon."  
"That pinked haired girl?"  
"Yee-up. She said she'll be able to make Machi go on a date with me if I could do a favour for her."  
"..........But you do know it doesn't work out now do you?"  
"Correct, and I also wanted revenge too ^______^"  
"How about this way? I'll make sure Machi likes you and you'd also get revenge on that pink brat?"  
"Oh...........interesting then~"  
  
{End of Flashback}  
  
"Our deal was we'll switch our identities and that way, he can play a joke on Neon and get Machi's attention, I get to go with you." Kuroro scratched his head.  
  
"..............# Why didn't you reveal yourself once we've got on!?" Kurapica looks angry..........  
".........uh........."  
"Kuroro!?"  
  
~**~  
  
"Ewan."  
Machi pulled Kuroro's mask off and it revealed Hisoka. Everyone was shocked to see the joker instead of Kuroro.   
  
"KKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Neon jerked away from the sight of the him and went backwards, stopped when she banged onto the wall inside the cart.  
  
"Explain yourself Hisoka#" Machi growled at him.  
  
"Heheheh........Machi~chan, you look angry, are you jealous?" Hisoka grinned at the sight of her.  
  
"Wha!?//// Shut up! Just blurt it all out!!" She shouted.  
  
"Ahem!" the group all turned around and the manager of the funfair was standing there.  
  
"..............|||||| RUN!!!!!" and with that, the whole gang ran, knocking people over along the way to their exits.  
  
~**~  
  
Much, much later in the evening, the couple was finally on the carnival grounds again and Kurapica, still mad at why Kuroro didn't explain to her, was walking rapidly away from him.  
  
"Kura-chan~!" Kuroro caught up with her. "Please, listen to me!"  
Kurapica then stops, sighes and turned to him. "Fine, what is it?" She wasn't too happy still.  
  
"Well.......because I REALLY wanted to hear you call me 'Kuroro'....///" he said while playing with his fingers and looked above Kurapica, avoid to get into contact with her eyes.  
  
  
And also......the sight of you being scared and angry was.......kawaii..........  
  
  
"Just.....THAT?" Kurapica really wanted to fainted. She just can't believe Kuroro did all this just to get her to call him that. So.....childish. Then.......maybe.........he was.......looking forward to it all along?  
  
"..../////" Kuroro then hears a giggle. "?"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" His girlfriend suddenly laughed, a scene he wouldn't expect to see in his life with her.  
".........What's so funny?" question marks appeared on Kuroro's head.  
She skipped onto the stairs of the pathways in the amusement park, turns around and happily called, "Kuroro, Daisukiyou!" and turns around again, jumping to the top of the stairs, muttering something else.  
  
"////Eh EH!?" Kuroro was surprised to hear this phrase. Hearing Kurapica calling him once again, he regained his consciousness and chased after her.  
  
  
  
  
::: Kuroro, thanks for everything :::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Win: Yes! Finally finished!!! And I gotta admit the last chapter is a disaster!!!! Yes it is! I just felt it that way. I didn't know WHAT THE HELL I WAS WRITING! ^_^;; After all, I did mention I planned this fic from the start it was 1 chapter only. Oh well, I would have planned it better if I was supposed to write a long fic. Also, can anyone tell me the exact word for the 'Wheel' I'm on about? I don't think it's the 'Merry go around'......  
  
So, I'm prepared for flames! *Gets chased up to a tree by Audience* Not really! Gomen! *Audience throws rubbish at her* Wahhh!!!!!  
  
Dew: We apologise to Hisoka, Neon and Leorio fans too, we felt they did really good as characters of the fics. Please forgive us for giving them those parts *Audience hugs Dew, Dew is cute* Ne, Onee-sama?  
  
Win: What!? *Still up a tree*  
  
Dew:.............we announce that, this is the last chapter of 'Unexpected' hope you enjoyed it.   
  
Win: Anyway, let us hope 'Protect' will be a better fic. Can anyone give me suggestions for it? Oh yeah, keep in mind that, that fic is set in the Hunter World, Thanks! ^_^  
  
Dew: Words we've used:  
Matte-Wait  
Dasudeke Kudasai (I think that's how you spell it) - Please help me  
Ano-Hey  
Kuso-Damn  
Baka-Idiot  
Hai-Yes  
Gomen Nasai-Sorry  
Nani-What  
Onegai-Please  
Kawaii-cute  
Daisukiyou (Daisuki)- I like you/ I love you.  
  
R+R Arigatou Minna-san! ^_^ 


End file.
